


into dust

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, New Mexico, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles has a night before his vacation begins in earnest. But why can't he live a little before that? There's a party outside that's begging to be crashed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	into dust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/gifts).



> Based off a prompt Ike [didn't write](http://ikeracity.tumblr.com/post/120548415659/hohohoho-charles-sneaking-into-lornas-wedding%20) and also for her prompt in a tumblr meme to use this line: “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”

The Posada is a gorgeous hotel and resort, which helps to ease Charles into his vacation in Santa Fe. Everyone’s been reminding him to drink plenty of water as he adjusts to the altitude, but he finds that harder and harder to do as he hears scores of people just outside of his room. He wishes he were still in his thirties and could stay up until three am while drinking until his liver protests. Sadly, he’s in his sixties and in desperate need of this vacation away from everything else he knows. 

Utterly alone in a town where he knows no one with only the Georgia O’Keefe Museum to fully occupy his time. He rather likes the idea of what his week holds. If only he could get to tomorrow morning to fully appreciate how alone his is.

As it stands, it’s a Saturday night and that means there’s probably some sort of restaurant in town he could grab his meal at, but it’s not the way to start his vacation. He knows he’ll eat most of his meals alone, but not when he’s sure that every place down the street will be filled with couples on dates.

Sighing heavily, Charles turns on the TV and hopes for something to capture his attention so he doesn’t sulk into the hotel’s restaurant and sit there alone.

There’s a loud whoop and that draws Charles’ attention for a minute before he figures out what’s going on outside: a wedding or some other celebration. He tries to just ignore the soft jazz and the murmurs from all the guests that filter closer to his room, but as soon as the catering’s smell starts to waff into his room, he gets up and decides that he can live a little. 

Who says he can’t get much out of crashing this wedding? 

At least he brought a suit with him to this oasis, and he hopes that it won’t be too out of place for a wedding in August in the middle of a desert. Ever thankful that it’s a thin cotton in tan, he feels better and so he carefully put on a blue shirt and his tie and gives himself one look in the mirror. He hates that his hair’s been gone for years now, but he doesn’t dislike the clear look his bald head gives him.

When he walks towards the tent and sees there are empty chairs at the few tables, he decides to just mill at the bar for a minute before he grabs some food. While waits for the bartender to get him his Hendricks martini, he sees another older gentlemen in a grey suit that is a few shades darker than his own hair. 

Perhaps his night won’t be as disappointing as he first imagined.

His martini is just perfect, and after he takes a few sips to make sure he can walk back to a table, he puts his drink down and then gets a plate of very good food. 

Sitting with a few other people who seem very content not to talk to him, he listens to all of the speeches, which get him a little misty.

The groom, a young blond named Alex tells his new wife, Lorna, “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.” 

The whole tent starts to sniffle at the kind words and even the man who Charles admired earlier is shedding a tear. Charles can’t tell why he’s so engrossed with that man, but he allows himself to constantly look at him and admire what makes for a fine figure at any age.

Charles tries not to stand out too much by just sitting at his table so he mills around, offers congratulations to the happy couple before eventually settling at the bar. He orders another martini and stands there as the jazz from earlier changes into some song that David’s told him is “very hip”. 

That man Charles admired earlier stands next to him and gives Charles a very quiet once over. At least Charles knows that man’s interested and so he says, “Bride or Groom?”

“Excuse me?” the man asks.

“Are you here with the bride or the groom?”

“Is that something people really ask at these things?”

“Well, honestly it’s of interest to me. You see, I only came over because the food smelled divine and it was this, or the hotel restaurant.”

The other man gives Charles another look and hums. “Then I’m glad that I paid for the caterer to go all out.”  
Charles blushes before he nearly chokes on his martini. “I’m so sorry,” he adds when he can talk.

“It’s fine, truly. The caterer told me she made extra food, and it seems that more than a few people RSVPed didn’t show.”

“But that doesn’t excuse me for being so rude,” Charles protests, because he wants to live a little, but not be dick to the father of the bride.

“I think if I were at a resort this night and alone--” the other man starts.

“I am - alone I mean,” Charles interrupts.

“Well, if I were alone and heard all of this, I’d be curious. So, no harm no foul.”

“Thank you,” Charles starts. “Oh, but I don’t know your name. Just your daughter’s and son-in-law’s.”

“Erik Lehnsherr,” the man says, extending his hand.

“Charles Xavier. Thank you for your hospitality, Erik.”

“It’s not much to worry about, actually. Lorna’s mom actually paid for the food, even if she couldn’t be here.”

“So you’re a liar and a rake,” Charles says with a smile.

“We’re both liars tonight, Charles.” Erik raises his own martini glass and gives Charles a devilish wink. Charles very much likes where this might lead.

“I’d say lying never felt this good, but I think there’s still much for the two of us tonight.”

“And tomorrow,” Erik adds before he puts his hand on top of the bar, and Charles doesn’t wait long before he puts his hand in Erik’s.

“Tomorrow for sure. We have to see the happy couple off at a brunch?” Charles asks.

“Yes, yes we do.” Erik says as he pulls Charles away from the bar. “Leave them. I think all the people here will stay until the DJ leaves.”

“And where are going?”

“My room,” Erik says, “which is all the way at the other end of the resort.”

“Perfect. I think my room will be rather loud if you’re right.”

“Unless you ask my daughter, I’m always right.” There’s another wink at Charles and it fills Charles with a wicked sense of glee. He rather likes where he’s going to end up tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to **velvetcadence** for the quick beta. Any remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Title from the Mazzy Star song.
> 
> Also, if you're at all interested, [here](http://www.laposadadesantafe.com/) is the hotel. Man, is it gorgeous.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Crasher Catching (remix of 'into dust')](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738016) by [Butterynutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob)




End file.
